


Wear Me Out

by FreeArchive



Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Handcuffs, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Jessa knew Zhora liked it rough. She knew that Zhora's taste was heated and could involve a range of things thought to be unsavory by most.Jessa herself had kept her sex life quite vanilla. Not on purpose, it just happened that way. The people she'd dated before had never ventured that way and she'd never felt the need to. So when she and Zhora got hot and heavy, the introduction was sharp and new.But Jessa quickly realised how much she liked it when Zhora was in control.{Zhorjess}{Zhora x Jessa}
Relationships: Jessa Flexand/Zhora Leonis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Wear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I wrote Zhorjess bondage, sue me 🤭🤭 I hope you enjoy~

Jessa knew Zhora liked it rough. She knew that Zhora's taste was heated and could involve a range of things thought to be unsavory by most. 

Jessa herself had kept her sex life quite vanilla. Not on purpose, it just happened that way. The people she'd dated before had never ventured that way and she'd never felt the need to. So when she and Zhora got hot and heavy, the introduction was sharp and new. 

But Jessa quickly realised how much she liked it when Zhora was in control. 

"Quiet," Zhora murmured in her ear as she pinned her against the bed. "Be a good girl for me." 

Jessa's face was pressed into the pillow, her wrists held tightly by her girlfriend from behind. The feeling of submission, the loss of control, made her want to groan. But she kept quiet. As she told her too. 

Zhora had stripped her down the moment they went into the bedroom, leaving Jessa naked before her. Zhora herself was fully clothed. 

"Safe word?" Zhora asked. 

"Night," Jessa breathed. "Or if my mouth is occupied, hum Twinke Twinkle Little Star." 

She'd never had to use her safe word yet. Zhora never pushed her too far, always careful and never moving too quickly. But just in case. 

Zhora sat up and leaned away. Jessa exhaled again. She was shaking all over with anticipation. Zhora had lain out her toys out on a table by the bed, ready for her to take and use. 

"Let's start with these, shall we?" 

Leather closed around her wrists with a nice snap, binding them to the bedposts in front of her. 

"Very nice." 

"'Course you'd think that," Jessa quipped playfully. 

Her girlfriend kissed her once before sliding off the bed again. 

Jessa looked behind her to see Zhora was stripping. 

Her mouth went dry. 

She never could get over how hot her girlfriend was. How did she end up with someone like her? She ran over eyes over the smooth swell of her chest, across her muscular form and down to her- 

Zhora slid the strap on harness up so it was snug over her hips. 

_Oh_. 

So that was how they were doing it tonight. 

"What toy shall we use, my love?" Zhora murmured, caressing a dildo before putting it down. "I have so many I'd like to use on you… so much choice..." 

Jessa whimpered. "Any. _Please_." 

Zhora's eyes hardened. "You don't seem to understand being patient." 

Jessa couldn't twist her head to look but she felt Zhora take her ankles and secure them with leather. A spreader bar now kept her knees apart. Leaving her ready and waiting for when Zhora decided to finally fill her. 

"That's better." 

Jessa bit her lip. She could only watch with wetness growing between her legs as Zhora chose her cock of choice. It was one of the larger ones, black in colour with lifelike veins running down its length. One of Zhora's favourites. 

Zhora turned towards her, smirking. The dildo stood proud from her hips, secured in the special harness. It had been designed specifically so both parties received equal pleasure with its use. 

Though, Jessa thought Zhora could get off fucking her any time. 

"Babe," Jessa coaxed, trying to keep a level voice. "Come over here and take me." 

Zhora took her time, sauntering over with soft footsteps. The bed dipped as she took her position behind her, a hand squeezing her ass before giving it a nice slap. 

"Zhora, _please_." 

"Someone's needy." She sounded amused. 

A hand, slow, down her back until she was stroking along her core. Her hips jerked at the contact, her touch. But not enough. Not where she needed her. 

"You're so wet," Zhora breathed. 

Jessa was unable to do anything. She needed Zhora. The dildo ghosted against her skin and she wanted it. But Zhora seemed to enjoy watching her writhe. 

Zhora walked away to the table again. "What's missing?" 

" _Zhora_." 

Jessa was livid. 

But Zhora didn't care, enjoying keeping on such a thin edge like this. And she hadn't even touched her yet. 

"What about this?" Zhora lifted a collar with a leash, the end made to wrap around her hand. 

Jessa's thighs flexed but the bar kept them firmly apart. Was she dripping yet? She was so turned on, she had to be. But pride refused to let her look down. So she kept her gaze even. 

Zhora left it on one finger, grin widening. "You like that?" 

"Make me your bitch," Jessa snapped. "And get over her and fuck me." 

Zhora's eyes lit up. 

" _Gladly_." 

Jessa hadn't expected her to be so quick. But Zhora slid onto the bed behind her and suddenly inside her, hips meeting hers in one swift moment. The dildo was one of the bigger ones and filled her completely. 

Jessa gasped. 

"Bend over." 

Jessa was in no position to argue. She leaned over, whimpering as Zhora moved ever so slightly. She was so wet, it slid in without resistance and then out again. 

Pressed against the headboard, Zhora thrusted inside her. 

Jessa moaned. "Yes! Harder!" 

Zhora slowly built into a rhythm, dragging cries of pleasure with each thrust. Jessa rocked back with her, gasping her name and swearing to whatever power was out there. Zhora wielded her fake cock as if it was her own, pushing to her limits. 

And during it, hands found her throat. Then locked the collar around her neck, nice and snugly. 

Jessa often liked to have her hair pulled in bed but this was a much better option. Zhora was in control. She was Zhora's. Zhora was hers. There was no better reminder. 

Zhora fucked her from behind with a tight grip on her leash, yanking her head back. 

"Fuck! Oh, Zhora!" Jessa cried. "Zhora!" 

"That's it, baby," Zhora gasped. "Say my name!" 

Jessa tried but then she thrusted in her again and her words were lost in a breathy moan. Heat was building. Pleasure, warmth, rising with in her. She hadn't even lasted a minute. 

But that was sex with Zhora. Sometimes she was too good. 

"I'm close!" 

Zhora gripped her hips and slapped her ass again, the stinging pain only pushing her further to the edge. "I know! Come for me, Jessa." 

Jessa did, crying Zhora's name. 

She swore she saw stars as she rode it out, gasping breathlessly. 

Zhora didn't let up though, getting a few more thrusts through her orgasm before slowly pulling out. 

Jessa sagged against the headboard, suddenly feeling empty. Her heart beat a rapid rhythm in her chest. She gasped. 

"Oh? Did I wear you out already?" 

She uncuffed her hands from the headboard and Jessa looked at her. Zhora's chest rose and fell with the exertion of fucking her. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes wide with desire. She had to be close now. 

"Oh not at all," Jessa panted. "We're just getting started." 

Zhora chuckled, giving her leash an affection tug. "That's what I thought, babe." 

Jessa stumbled off the bed, legs still locked by the spreader bar and fell to her knees before her. At least the carpet was soft. 

Zhora stared down at her, eyes running over her as if considering how to go next. Slow, tempting, taking her time. As she always did. 

But Jessa had an idea. 

Before Zhora could say anything, Jessa leaned forward and took the end of the strap on into her mouth. 

She wasn't an expert at sucking dick. A couple of girlfriends before had had dicks but Jessa never truly mastered it. Yet it had the intended effect on Zhora. 

Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply. 

" _Fuck_." 

Jessa opened her mouth wider to try and take it all in. She couldn't, it was too large. But she did her best. She could taste herself on the toy. 

"Oh, baby." 

Jessa bobbed her head, grunting when she felt it against the back of her throat. Zhora tugged the leash a little, succeeding in making her choke in the slightest. 

Jessa stared up at her, mouth filled with her fake cock. Zhora's eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed. 

Newest sex toy technology had hooked the more expensive strapon so they acted like a dick. The wearer felt every touch and every sensation and once brought to cum, would release a cum-like liquid. 

Jessa wanted to bring her to that. 

"Keep going," Zhora gasped. 

Jessa did, suctioning her mouth. Her hands were still bound in front of her but she started to rub that base, that part that she couldn't quite swallow. 

Zhora's moans were delightful. 

Her girlfriend was struggling to stand, one hand braced against the wall. Jessa swirled her tongue across the head before diving in again. A hand gripped the back of her head. 

"I'm coming to come," Zhora gasped. "And you're going to swallow it." 

Wasn't like she had a choice with it so deep in her mouth. 

Jessa pumped her cock and was rewarded for her work Zhora came into her mouth in a hot burst. Pouring down her throat, Jessa tried to swallow. 

But she wasn't practiced and choked. Zhora pulled out, getting the end across her face. 

"Oh, sorry, baby," Zhora gasped. "You're just so good…" 

It was salty, quite realistic she has to admit. Of course, Zhora would have the best, most expensive sex toys. She wondered how much she'd spent on it. It was well worth it. 

Jessa licked the length clean, teasing again. Even when she was being submissive, she enjoyed turning the tables. Maybe one day she'd domme the fuck out of Zhora. But not today. 

Jessa struggled to her feet but Zhora placed a hand on her shoulder. Her expression was still heated. 

"Follow me." 

Jessa did as instructed but moving with her legs restrained was harder than she thought. But she managed. 

Zhora held the leash loosely, examining the table. She still had quite the spread of toys they could use. There were some Jessa only saw but never used yet. Some made her curious but others… weren't to her taste. Zhora was always careful picking, never going to extreme. 

Jessa was still needy, pressing to her side. Skin warm, but unyielding. Zhora didn't seem notice. 

"Zhora, babe…" She kissed the soft skin just below her ear. "Come on… just a little more…" She knew she wasn't going to last much longer, tiredness already creeping into her bound limbs. "Zhora…" 

Zhora finally produced a silk blindfold. "As you wish, babe." 

Jessa accepted it, shivering at the loss of her sight. It only made her other senses that more alive. On edge, each touch was electric. Fingers trailing down her back and then suddenly across her face. 

Zhora uncuffed her hands and then her feet, tugging her by the collar. 

Jessa stumbled but strong hands caught her. Zhora was sitting down, a hand lifting her chin. 

"Behind or in front?" 

"Behind." 

No question. 

Zhora laughed. "You are one kinky bitch, Ms. Flexand." 

"Who taught me best? You like it when I'm like this." 

Zhora chucked. "That I do." 

This time it was tight knots that secured her hands behind her back. Zhora knew all about knots and how to escape them. Useful for her line of work but also for the bedroom. As Jessa quickly learned. 

Jessa slowly stepped forward and slid herself down onto her. 

The dildo was still the same one, too large for her fully. Jessa stifled a cry as she settled on her lap. 

Zhora inhaled sharply. "Good girl." 

Did she know how much those words turned her on? 

Jessa started to ride, gently at first as she readjusted to the size. Hips moving slow, building them both to that crescendo. 

Zhora kissed her neck, hooking her fingers through her collar to keep her close. Jessa groaned. Her cock was so big and she fucked herself expertly on it. Unlike any others before, she had no fear of accidentally hurting her with sharp movements. 

"Jessa!" Zhora's voice was strained, panting against her. "I-!" 

Jessa leaned forward, seeking her lips as she moved as one now. Zhora kissed her, fingers sliding down her body. This time they came together. 

The liquid was hot inside her, filling her even more than she was already. 

Zhora held her close, keeping the cock inside her while they both came down from their highs. She was trembling all over. 

Jessa pressed her face into her shoulder. 

"You're did so well, baby." Zhora's voice was strained. "I…" 

Jessa didn't need words to understand how they both felt. She loved Zhora. She didn't need sex to prove it but it was fresh on her mind. She knew deep down that Zhora was the one for her. And didn't want to ever let her go. 

Zhora thumbed her lip before kissing her softly. "That was…" another kiss. "Amazing." 

Zhora removed her blindfold, kissing her forehead before then untying her hands. Now free, Jessa leaned against her, chest heaving. 

"You're so hot, baby."'

Jessa looked down at her. "You're even hotter." 

"I'd argue there." 

Jessa leaned in for a kiss and this one was lacking the fire of the last. Gentle and loving. She caressed her mouth with her own. When she finally pulled away, she sighed. 

"I'm tired," Jessa admitted. 

Zhora nodded. "Let's get cleaned up. I'll get you a drink and we can cuddle." She smirked. "I'm a little tired myself." 

"Oh? Did I wear you out already?" 

Zhora laughed before nudging her. "Oh, you definitely did." 

Jessa stepped off her and they cleaned up. Zhora put the strapon in the bathroom to clean later while they packed away the rest of her toys. They'd be surely using them soon but she didn't want them just laying around. Pride and privacy—not to mention that Wyst also hung around sometimes. 

Jessa contently lay against Zhora's bare chest, listening to the sound of her heartbeat. Zhora stroked a hand through her hair. 

"Love you…" Zhora murmured. 

"Love you too…" 

Both exhausted and worn out, Jessa found herself falling asleep. Zhora was the same. 

Jessa closed her eyes and cuddled closer. Zhora's hold tightened around her and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If you did, consider leaving a comment or something nice 💜💜  
> Find me here at my [Lovestruck Tumblr](https://incorrectlovestruckquotes.tumblr.com) ☺️


End file.
